


Immortality is a Bitch

by YokuMiya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Immortality, POV First Person, Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, Wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokuMiya/pseuds/YokuMiya
Summary: Another challenge prompt from discord, this prompt is:𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐤 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐚 𝐰𝐢𝐳𝐚𝐫𝐝. 𝐒𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐣𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐦𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐥. 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝟐𝟎𝟎 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐠𝐨.
Kudos: 3





	Immortality is a Bitch

I remember. I remember it all, like it was yesterday. We were at a party. College party. Except, we weren’t in college. We were still in highschool. Got invited by a friend of a friend. We went because we thought there would be alcohol. And we were right. Open bar, tons of fun right? Especially when you’re underage and not in danger of being carded.

So we drank. And we kept drinking, til we felt like we were gonna be sick. And then we kept drinking anyway. We did get sick and I’m pretty sure the only reason I remember this night so clearly is because it changed my life. Like literally, my life changed and I still don’t know if it was for the better or not.

See what happened is this, we were leaning on each other. Could barely stand up, even helping each other to stand. And he said he was a wizard. I thought it was because we were drunk. I thought he had no clue what he said. I thought he was trying to be funny or something. So I asked for immortality.

I never thought it would work. I didn’t think he could do it. I thought I’d wake up the next morning with the worst headache I’ve ever seen, the kind I read about when they taught us about alcohol and its dangers in school. I thought I’d spend the next day trying to hide that I was out drinking all night the night before.

Well. I did. I had the headache, I hid the drinking, I kept it a secret. But then. I kept hiding it, for years, til after I was old enough to drink. And when I was finally old enough to drink is when I realized. I haven't changed at all since that night. My hair still grew, I got it cut, dyed it, whatever. But that was it. Nothing else changed.

And that lack of change continued. Before I knew it, I was thirty. And still looked the same as when I was fifteen. Then fourty, fifty, sixty. I got married once, and then my husband left, because he thought I was having surgeries done behind his back to keep looking the same. He didn’t believe me when I said a wizard made me immortal. Why would he? I barely believed it.

But then I was seventy, eighty, ninety, and still no change. I moved towns a lot. I had to. No one would believe that I was immortal and if I stayed in one place too long, people asked questions. They always did. So I moved a lot. And I made friends, more in the magical world. They helped keep my ID updated so that I couldn’t be found out as being over a hundred. They made it so I could hide and blend in. So I did.

I hid and hid and hid, working jobs for a little while, repeating college over and over, a different major each time. I had credentials for any job I ever wanted, had the skills for any trade. Made enough money to be comfortable. Stayed safe, stayed hidden when I needed to. Ran when I couldn’t hide.

I crossed paths with the wizard every couple of years. Asked him once or twice to reverse the immortality. I didn’t want it, I was sick of watching people I cared about grow and die when I couldn’t. His answer never changed. Said he didn’t know how, he was drunk when he made me immortal, didn’t know how he did it, so he couldn’t reverse it. He said he was working on it, trying to remember how he did it so he could undo it. But he hasn’t yet. So I’ll just wait. And keep waiting until he does. It’s not like I don’t have the time for it, right?

I remember. I remember it all, like it was yesterday. Except. It wasn’t yesterday. It was two hundred years ago. And I still remember. And I’m still waiting. I’m waiting because immortality is a bitch, and I hate it.


End file.
